Jewel
by Ovaltine-TLC
Summary: A mysterious ghost attacks Danny and puts him in the Hospital. Rated T for Body Horror, Gore, and LOTS of Cursing.


**Heh, hi guys! Long time no see! Like really long time I haven't done shit the on here in God only knows how long. Sorry I apologize for that. I've gotten addicted to tumblr and also lost whatever motivation to write ever. But yeah. I ended up writing this when I had no internet access but still had my laptop. Had this idea for a while.**

**A little warning before you read it though, the later chapters (if I ever write them) are gonna be ****_really _****gorey and there's gonna be some body horror and whatnot. Why could I not have written one of my non-gorey/angsty story ideas. I swear this is not the only thing I can write. But anyway there's also gonna be quite a bit of cursing too.**

**Also before anyone asks, Sam isn't in this story because I feel Tucker and Danny need more fanfics that feature them being bros. Or screaming as horrible things happen to your bro which will also happen in this. W/E I just feel we need more of their relationship.**

_**mandatory disclaimer i don't own danny phantom yada yada yadadeedabadi let's just get on with the story**_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Danny Fenton didn't know how he convinced Mr. Lancer that he had to use the bathroom for the _third time _in his class. He didn't really have time to ponder that though.

The second he entered the Men's Room, he was tackled by whatever ghost had set off his ghost sense. Danny managed to roll out of the way just in time to avoid a stinger stabbing into the ground right where his stomach was previously. Acidic goo leaked out of the stinger before it ripped out of the ground.

The ghost-boy winced before standing up and going ghost. Standing in front of him was something vaguely reminiscent of a woman, but it was covered in jade green plates of armor that shimmered in the dim light from the bathroom. Insect-like wings grew out of its back and a large stinger at the end of a tail curled around the ghost. The ghost was mesmerizing, its plated armor shining iridescently.

Its almost-beauty nearly caused Danny to get stabbed again. He quickly was brought to his senses by remembering the acid goop that had came out of the stinger, and figuring it was poison or something, he jumped out of the way.

More acid spilled on the floor.

It whipped around to face him, glaring at him with poisonous red eyes. It lunged again, this time squirting out its strange acid in advance. Danny didn't react in time and it slopped all over him. He yelped from the contact and jumped out of the way, stumbling over his feet. He nearly tripped over himself, and by the time he regained his balance, he realized that whatever this fluid was, it wasn't painful. Maybe it was boiling hot, but it wasn't eating through his jumpsuit. Still, Danny turned intangible to get it off of him.

The creature's hiss brought him back to reality. He looked up again, just in time to dodge another attack. Finally, he got enough of his senses back to him retaliate. "Bye, bye, -insert stupidly horrible bug pun that has NOT already been used in the show here-!" Danny shouted as he fired a bright green ectoblast.

It merely stared at it, almost _unimpressed, _before dodging out of the way and lunging at him with incredible speed. Before the infamous Danny Phantom could even blink, the explosion from the ectoblast rocked Casper High and the town's hero had been stabbed in the stomach by the ghost he had met in the boy's bathroom.

Tucker Foley wasn't sure how long his best friend had been battling gho- cough I mean using the bathroom- but it was reaching the point where he started worrying for Danny. His hand shot up in the air, and after about a minute of franticly waving his hand for Mr. Lancer's attention, the teacher finally noticed.

"Yes, Mr. Foley?" He deadpanned, wondering what wise-crack Tucker would spout next.

Much to Lancer's surprise, tucker said in an almost _panicked _tone, "_MayIpleasegotothebathroomMr_._Lancerthankyou_" before bolting out of the classroom without even a confirmation. Good grief, how long had he been holding it in?

The second Tucker was out in the hallway, he was running toward the bathroom. Taking a moment to breathe, he noticed there was hardly any noise coming from the corridors. He figured that Danny was somewhere else fighting whatever ghost he went to chase off, but just for caution he checked the bathroom. Just as he was bolting away, Tucker did a double take.

Quickly he rushed in to the unmoving body of his best friend. "Oh crap, crap, _craaaaapppp. Danny are you okay?!_"

Danny didn't respond, so Tucker gulped worriedly, his eyebrows scrunching together. He leaned over him to check his pulse, and that's when he noticed the blood soaking through his shirt. "Shit, Danny, you better be fine, or else I'm gonna kill you!"

Crap. Normally Danny would've laughed at that, but there was no response. Tucker finally calmed himself enough to check his friend's pulse. He waited anxiously before he finally felt it. Tucker sighed in relief as he also noticed Danny breathing.

But… Why wasn't he moving then? He couldn't be unconscious; his eyes were still open. He cautiously lifted up Danny's shirt over the wound to check on it. He immediately gagged from the sight. The skin around the injury was swelled up and red. Dark crimson oozed out of the wound that had acidic looking greenish-yellow puss coming out of it. He glanced from Danny's face to the wound, and to his face again. He could tell that Danny's human form's already pale skin was getting steadily paler.

He scooted back from him to think of a plan.

_'Okay, okay, plenty of people have gotten injured by ghosts recently, and Danny's not Phantom right now, so they can't really connect him to him, just as a kid who got attacked by a ghost. The hospital would probably do a better job of treating this than me since oh God I don't even know what this is, shit. Okay, okay, breathe. Just like call 911- wait no they wouldn't know what I was talking about… I don't know the hospital's number- Mr. Lancer? Maybe I could like drag Danny to him?' _Tucker tried to calm his breathing. Okay, he could do this. Just bring Danny to Lancer, get him to call the hospital… The classroom wasn't too far from the bathroom, he could do this… Tucker gulped and tried to pick Danny up. Crap. He was as stiff as a rock. Tucker started to drag him out of the bathroom, pushing through the door and continuing to bring his friend to his teacher.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. R&R, you know the drill.**


End file.
